<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ride Home by shojobell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994344">The Ride Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell'>shojobell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Frozen 2, Kristoff and Anna make their way back to the castle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ride Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea from frozenwritingcorner on tumblr about Kristanna and thus this fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way back to Arendelle, high off of the emotions of the day, they were wrapped up in each other. It was lucky that Sven was keeping the wagon steady, he didn’t even need to be told. The way they gazed so lovely at each other before they had started was enough.</p><p>“Krist-” Anna gasps. She grips at the back of his leather vest, one of her hands a brand new engagement ring twinkled in the moonlight.</p><p>“Anna...” Came his breathy reply. Anna shivered and not because of the chill in the air.  He is kissing her with a dizzying passion, his hand moving along her clothed body and she can’t wait to feel them on her skin.</p><p>She loved this man so much. He must’ve been feeling a bit in the background, what with her attention entirely on Elsa. And after his proposal, she had felt both surprised and relieved.</p><p>He was always so supportive. He didn’t even get upset with her for their parting during the adventure but she’d still apologized. It broke her heart to think that he might’ve been thinking the worst.</p><p>Anna wanted to show him that she cared about him just as much. But her thoughts were feeling a bit jumbled with all the kissing they were doing now.</p><p>“Kristoff...” Anna began, in-between their lips meeting,  “I was thinking, we should.. celebrate when we get back.”  </p><p>He moved his head away from her, smiling. “I agree. We need to get you out of these damp clothes anyway.” He said, stroking his fingers against the damp black fabric of her shirt.</p><p>“I love you.” Anna smiles.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>